Below Zero
by sweet-little-hikari
Summary: .:. Don't know how to make summaries... - uhh Harry went training and he comes back a little changed... -, HPDM maybe... Review!


Below Zero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. they belong to J.K. Rowling. And that's that.  
  
Warnings: Written by a sleepy person. Pairings: HP/MD (maybe)  
  
A/N: Does Hogwarts have pine trees? Let alone does ENGLAND HAVE PINE TREES? Oh. I'm going need coffee. Enjoy! ( Review please. despite the fact I am simply horrible at this.)  
  
Chapter one: Pine Needles  
  
'Cold', it was the first thought that entered his mind as he walked into the Great Hall. Even with the whispers and looks he was given, it was still cold. Everything was in shades of white and gray; there was no color, completely lifeless. With his face expressionless, he moved towards the Gryffindor table, making his slowly. He was early, not a problem really, the sooner the better. He wanted to leave before more people arrive; still not showing any sign of "feeling" he sat down with one swift movement, sending chills down a few students' spines just paces away from where he was.  
  
Harry quietly filled his plate with just plain toast and some eggs and ate it slowly, silently watching those who entered the hall. As soon as he finished, Harry stood up and left as quickly as he came. He brushed by the students who were just on their way to breakfast, fighting down a shiver as he made the brief contact with them. Heading strait for the library he waited as a few more students past by before striding quickly through the castle and towards the familiar scene of books and tables. He brushed aside a few bangs of his jet-black hair and settled down the table farthest away from the door. Opening his book bag he took out a few heavy volumes of text and propped one of the books up so it hid his face as he began to read.  
  
Once or twice he glanced over at the door when he felt a surge of coldness run down his neck and spine. It was only a few second-year students trying to finish their summer work at the last minute. Harry ignored them and continued to read, a short while later the door burst open and Harry quickly buried his head further into the book, hoping to look unrecognizable. Ron Weasly stood at the doorframe and scanned the room quickly, overlooking the figure in the back tables. He scowled silently and stalked off and let the door slam after him, causing a few students to jump and Madam Prince to look up from her desk and sparing the door a glare before returning to her work.  
  
Harry let out a breath he was holding as Ron had stormed in, he narrowly avoided Ron on the train, silently hidden behind a mess of first-years. He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking of him anyways, he had to control himself. During the summer, Harry was taken from the Dursleys' by a few aurors and put into training. Everything was kept a secret, nothing was to leak out, anyone who had contact with him was put under a memory spell. But as the training progressed, Harry felt the air around him get colder and colder until he was numb. He couldn't feel anymore, not that it mattered; he wasn't supposed to care anymore. He had to focus on one thing and that was to defeat "him".  
  
As Harry sat there silently, thinking over what had happened, a familiar blond watched him silently, his gray eyes though slightly dull, watched him with renowned interest. Draco Malfoy unconsciously fingered through the pages of a random novel he had brought with him. Some book called Roots by Alex Haley, otherwise Draco didn't paid much attention about it except the fact he could sympathize with Kunta. Kunta was in the first half the book, mainly a slave who was ripped away from his family in Africa to live with these white men, who eventual caused him to lose his foot along the way. In a way, Draco was ripped away from his family, his father now in prison, his mother refusing to leave her room, he now was a stranger in a strange land. His housemates and two former "lackeys" seem to have lost the respect for him when his father went down. However similar to Kunta, Draco refused to leave his name behind.  
  
Harry felt a pair of eyes on him; he looked around but missed the blond that was sitting merely a few paces away from him. Assuming he was just paranoid, Harry returned studying the book and stayed there still as a statue, completely absorbed in the book to notice Draco still observing him, however this time with caution.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hermione Granger hurried through the halls trying to find Ron, knowing the red head must be trying to find their black haired friend, she started by looking in the common room, finding no one there she glanced out the window to see if he was outside. Spotting only a few people wandering around near the lake she shook her head and proceeded to head towards the library.  
  
Ron ran through the halls frantically, trying to find Harry. He hadn't seen him at the platform or on the train. Nor did he see him in the common room or their bedroom last night, or at breakfast. He sighed and quickened his pace around the castle, trying to find Harry only to run into Hermione.  
  
" Sorry," he quickly apologized and helped her up, his nose slightly turning a light shade of pink.  
  
Hermione nodded and then shook her head, " Were you looking for Harry?" she asked looking at him with concern.  
  
Ron nodded, " Haven't seen him anywhere!" he burst out, looking around.  
  
"Did you check the library yet?"  
  
"Just did, but didn't see him there."  
  
As the two were talking, unknown to them a blond silently wondered why the black haired boy was avoiding the two. Glancing back at the library, the Slytherin decided to make it his personal "mission" to find out what was going on.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later that day, Harry sat down at the lake and peered into the water, staring at his reflection. His eyes, once sparkling emerald, was now a shade of sharp green that reminded one perhaps of the needles of a pine tree. He then sat back, staring out over the water, hidden quiet well from the view from the castle behind a tree. Harry glanced around before leaning back against the tree, and closed his eyes, enjoying the wind as it blew against its face, rustling the leaves of the tree slightly.  
  
In the tree, Draco silently observed the change in the eyes of his maybe rival. He hadn't said to much to Harry since the Christmas holidays of last year, but he felt that Harry had changed. He shivered slightly noting the coldness around the young man. Sighing softly so that it blended in with the rustling of the leaves, he continued to watch Harry.  
  
Harry snapped his eyes open, Draco frowned, 'Potter already noticed my presence?' he thought furiously as Harry shifted uncomfortably and glanced about again.  
  
" Come out, whoever you are," Harry said quietly, his voice although soft, sounded deadly as he turned his attention back to the water, staring into it.  
  
He frowned as he saw whose reflection joined his, but the frown was soon replaced by the emotionless look, " What do you want Malfoy," came the same soft voice.  
  
Draco blinked once or twice, this wasn't what he had expected, not knowing what he should say he began stuttering " Ww-well I- I ww-was."  
  
Harry turned and stared into the gray pools, his needle piercing eyes bore into Draco. Draco tried to keep up his gaze, but stumbled back a bit, wincing slightly under the look Harry was giving him. He tried to speak again,  
  
" Granger and Weasly, were looking for you," he managed to state, still trying to not get too captivated by Harry's eyes.  
  
" What does this have to do with you being here?"  
  
Harry watched as Draco shivered again, he could feel his coldness feeding off of the dread and perhaps fear that Darco was feeling. He watched silently as gray eyes struggled to meet his gaze again and again, although failing each time didn't seem to faze him. Harry observed the haunted look in them, almost empty, not as empty his own, not yet. He suddenly broke the eye contact and the awkward moment by turning his head to lean against the tree with one hand, " Well?" he demanded.  
  
Draco was still lost at words, those eyes, they look dead in away despite their piercing effects. He shivered again, trying to find a plausible excuse. Finding none he simply stood there as if the wind would answer for him. He was quite aware that Harry was watching his every move. Draco sat down near the water, absentmindedly playing with a needle of a pine tree from near by. (I do hope there are pine trees in and about Hogwarts..) He began to feel a bit nervous as the silence grew colder, he felt Harry move slightly closer to be a better position. He finally looked up at Harry again, locking eyes almost immediately. This time he held his gaze again before Harry broke it again and turned abruptly and left, leaving Draco staring after him and to notice that he had broken the pine needle in half.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Harry quickly stormed through the castle and into the library again, ignoring the librarian's stares. He knew that he had never been in the library this much before, but he needed a place to think, a more unlikely place for people to find him. He sighed and grabbed a random book off the shelf and proceeded to hide behind it in his spot and think. Why had he all a sudden quickly turned away from Malfoy? Not that he should give a thought currently but since his training, he hadn't felt anything. Agitated, he turned all his attention to the book and began to read.  
  
Draco stared at the pine needle in his hands, he sighed and tossed the broken needle into the lake and watched it bobbled up and down for a bit before floating off, partly sinking. He cursed himself for what brought him there in the first place. He and his foolish "mission", trying to figure out what was going on and why Potter was acting so strange. Draco scowled slightly and stared blankly out at the lake, feeling rather annoyed why he bothered.  
" I never even gave a thought about him, why now?" he thought furiously to himself.  
  
Pushing the thoughts away, Draco leaned back and tried to relax stare at the scenery. He finally sighed realizing it was kind of a waste just sitting there and headed off for lunch. He made his way towards the castle and paused a bit before disappearing behind the door and continued his way towards the Great Hall.  
  
Harry sighed and put the book down, knowing lunch was being served soon, deciding he wasn't hungry, he headed up to his room and sat down near the window. He gazed out and his eyes wandered until they settled on the pine trees near the front of the Forbidden Forest. After just simply sitting and staring at them for a mew moments, Harry turned from them. Soon after the door burst open and Ron trampled in.  
"Where were you all this time?" Ron demanded as he tried to gasp for breath at the same time.  
  
" Around," answered Harry quietly, suddenly directing his attention to a poster on the wall.  
  
" What do you mean "around", mate?" asked Ron, his eyes portraying some confusion.  
  
" Just around," stated Harry simply as he continued to stare at the poster, although he wasn't actually taking notice of it.  
  
" Why weren't you on the-" Ron started but Harry cut him off.  
  
" Ron , I rather be left alone right now, would you please leave."  
  
" Wait a minute mate, you know that you can tell Hermione and me if there's any trouble or anything's wrong. Something's up."  
  
Harry stood up suddenly and Ron watched as Harry wandered over to the window and stared outside, his face still devoid of emotion, finally he said, slowly, " Well to be frank, I don't think there is anything for me to tell you right now,"  
  
Frustrated, Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulder, " Now listen mate, I can tell it's-"  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's hand and stiffly moved it off his shoulder and turned to stare at Ron. His eyes bore into Ron as they did with Draco and silently stared at them. Ron tried to stare back but soon backed out of the room.  
  
" Sorry mate, I'll just ask you later then,"  
  
Ron quickly left the room, leaving Harry still staring where Ron had been. He finally walked over to his bed and drew the curtains around him and fell asleep on the bed.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Meantime Hermione was heading for the headmaster's office when she saw Ron making his way quickly away from the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Ron!" she called out to him.  
  
Ron turned and quickly made his way over, " Where you going?" he asked quietly.  
  
" To see Dumbledore," she said simply and continued along the way as Ron fell in step with her.  
  
" What for?"  
" To ask him where Harry is, of course,"  
  
Ron stopped, " No need for that, he's in his room," he said darkly.  
  
Hermoine stopped walking and looked at him, " What's wrong?"  
  
Ron sighed and proceeded to tell her about Harry's strange silent behavior and how Harry didn't seem to want to talk to him at all.  
  
" I think he's been replaced or something!" Ron finally finished.  
  
Silence reigned for a bit before Hermione spoke, ' Maybe we should go ask Dumbledore about this."  
  
Ron nodded, " It seems kind of strange if you asked me," he stated  
  
The two continued their way, while another figure darted off in the shadows. Two eyes, big as the size of tennis balls, began to fill with fear, " Mister Harry Potter is in trouble! Dobby must help!" said the elf and vanished quickly.  
  
Darco stared as he crept from his spot from his spot behind a statue and quietly made his way back to the dungeons and to his room. There, he fell back onto his bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping that it would all make sense tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Bah! I edited it and added more. and it's coming out in a strange form. @- @; Anyways review. its 11pm. Too tired to think strait. hence the strangeness towards the end of the chapter. mew. It's still short.. Too short. @-@ Must figure out ways to make it longer! For now. nites! 


End file.
